


Maybe If

by AlternateCannon



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Rewrite, Character Study, Gen, POV Alternating, POV Third Person Limited, Spoilers, of Adventure of Sinbad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15664815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlternateCannon/pseuds/AlternateCannon
Summary: In which one rukh bumped into another...In one world, Sinbad is born a King. In another, he is born a Magi.Unfortunately, he is still the Singularity.---Chapter 8 Bonus Scene: Sinbad has a talk with Yunan.





	1. Chapter 1

“A Magi?”

Yunan watches the boy’s puzzled face. He supposes this is to be expected, given the child’s circumstances. Unwilling to leave his sick mother, he is forced to hide his magic or risk be conscripted by the Parthevian army. Despite being as powerful with the rukh as he is, there is only so much a boy can learn while trapped in a tiny village.

Well, now that Parthevia has come to conscript Sinbad anyway, it no longer matters. Yunan may have grown cynical of the Magi system and the repetitiveness of the world, but that is no reason to keep the child away from another path that he can take. There is something special about the boy, and Yunan can see the fire and passion in his eyes.

Maybe Yunan wants to believe a little, too.

“Yes, a Magi,” he responds. “They are known as the sorcerers of creation and the choosers of kings.”

That last bit obviously catches the boy’s attention.

“Go to the Dungeon,” Yunan instructs. “There you will have the opportunity to shape the future by deciding who will have the power within.”

“Wait!” Sinbad calls when Yunan walks away. “How do you know all this? Does that mean you’re also—!”

Yunan smiles at Sinbad and gives him one last encouragement before disappearing.

“Go, my fellow Magi, and I wish you the best of luck.”

\---

That boy has a lot of nerve defying the Parthevian Empire like that, Dragul thinks as he orders his men through the gate and into the dungeon. He was sure he had broken the boy’s spirit back at the village where he beatened him and broken that ugly wooden cane. It disgusts Dragul that the boy had played an invalid to avoid joining the military. Now that same boy has some foolish idea to go into the dungeon first and get in Dragul’s way.

All thoughts of the boy disappears from Dragul's mind when he finds himself standing on the other side of the gate.  His men are being slaughtered mercilessly. Everything is in disarray as dragons pick off the soldiers easily from the air. Before he knows it, Dragul is the last one left. His only choice is to die by the dragon before him or die by the sheer drop off the cliff behind him.

Then lightening comes down, and the dragon is instantly killed. Sinbad stands on a nearby ledge with his sword raised and pointed to where the dragon laid dead.

Dragul only allows himself to be momentarily stunned before he scrambles to follow Sinbad into a hidden tunnel.

“You’re a magician,” Dragul says once they are safe.

Sinbad blinks at him. “Well, yeah.”

 “A powerful magician,” Dragul restates, and he feels a hot flash of anger when the boy does not bother to deny it. “Those men could have lived if it weren’t for you!” he yells, putting in as much rage into his voice as he possibly can. “If you had just joined from the beginning none of those soldiers would have died!”

Sinbad has the gall to be indignant. “I wasn’t the one who dragged those men into this place despite knowing it is nothing but at death hole!” he yells back. “How many thousands of men have died in this place? What made you think you and a handful of soldiers barely trained could have done any better?! You might as well just be asking them to kill themselves!”

Dragul feels his face flush red. He knows this is a death mission from the start. As the fourth and youngest son with nothing to his name, nobody expects him to return from the dungeon alive. He took the mission anyway—for Parthevia, like a loyal vassal of the Empire should.

However—

“It is only natural for the citizens of Parthevia to put the Empire first,” he responds. “It is only with everyone doing their part will we win the war against Reim. It is only because of unpatriotic traitors like you that our soldiers are dying needlessly on the frontlines. It is your cowardice that prevents us from winning!”

“You—!”

Whatever Sinbad wants to say is cut short when a roar rumbles through the tunnel. A claw breaks through the stone wall, and Dragul stabs it with his sword to get it to retreat. Sinbad then collapses the ceiling to buy them time. The two run deeper into the maze of passages until they eventually find a way out.

The argument continues to smother between them, but it no longer becomes full-blown outbursts in danger of attracting a dragon again.

\---

Sinbad watches Drakon as he attempts to get past the King Dragon on his own. The other boy still annoys him with his arrogant and pigheaded attitude, but it seems Drakon cared about his soldiers in his own roundabout way.

Sinbad has saved Drakon’s life once already. He decides his efforts will be meaningless if Drakon dies now. Just to be petty about it though, Sinbad doesn’t bother using magic. With some good timing and observation, the King Dragon is maneuvered over a hot water vent. Then down goes one hard-boiled reptile, and he gets the bonus of finding the true exit that has been hidden under the King Dragon’s feet all along.

The conversation just before the King Dragon’s defeat seems to inspire some sort of change in Drakon. Sinbad soon finds himself fighting back-to-back with him through the rest of the dungeon. Drakon can be pretty reliable when he isn’t busy acting all high and mighty. Sinbad still holds back on using magic in case it causes another argument.

To his credit, Drakon hasn’t brought up the use of magic once. He seems to genuinely want to get through the dungeon by his own strength. Oh, they still argue, but it is about things like which way is the correct one when there is a fork in their path. Sinbad can’t help but feel smug each time he is proven to be right. Drakon’s fall into a swamp trap is definitely one of the biggest highlights. The extra battering to his pride might do some good in reinforcing his humility.

At one point, when they finally decide to take a break, Sinbad asks, “Hey, Drakon, if you’re from such a mighty and noble military family, why did they send you down here with so little soldiers anyway?”

Drakon seems insulted by the question but is too tired to muster up the anger.

He sighs and responds, “All citizens of Parthevia are expected to give their life for the Empire.” There is a pause. “The nobility is no exception.”

“Hmmm…”

That isn’t the answer Sinbad is looking for, but it does add some interesting context to what Drakon has said before.

“There was one person who asked me to come back alive though,” Drakon says.

“Who?” Sinbad asks, immediately curious.

“Someone who has always treated me like family,” Drakon replies. There is a wistful tone in his voice and a far off look in his eyes. “…Even though I was only the fourth son with nothing to my name.”

It is good there is at least one person close to Drakon that is waiting for him to come back, Sinbad thinks. It does raise a question that Sinbad has been avoiding asking himself. He isn’t really sure what is going to happen when they reach the end of the dungeon. He knows that they will reach it, but Sinbad doesn’t know what he will do _after_.

Sinbad no longer has any hate for Drakon. He doesn’t think Drakon’s a bad guy either.

But—

Sinbad’s mind latches onto something else.

He grins and nudges the other’s side. “Hey, Drakon. She doesn’t know you have a crush on her, now does she?”

The reaction he gets tells Sinbad two things. One, that he is right and that it is totally a girl. And two, that he needs to hurry and get a head start on running.

\---

They eventually make it to the end of the dungeon. Sinbad taps on a stone lamp, and the entire room lights up. The light fades to reveal a giant draconian man. It stares down at them imposingly.

“Magi,” the being bows before Sinbad. “It is good to see you.”

He turns to Dragul who is still staring with wide-eyed amazement. He can feel the power radiating off of it.

“And I would assume this is your king candidate?”

Dragul has no clue what the draconian is talking about.

“Wait a minute,” Sinbad says, and Dragul snaps to look in his direction. “I’m still new to this whole Magi thing. Are you supposed to be the great power that lies in this dungeon?”

“That is correct,” the great being replies. “I am Baal, the Djinn of Wrath and Heroes. Whoever gains my power shall become King. So I ask again, Lord Magi, if the boy with you is worthy of being such Vessel.”

Dragul is now staring back and forth between Sinbad and the Djinn. He knows what is going on, but does not truly understand it. “What is he talking about, Sinbad. Why is he asking you such things and calling you Magi?”

Sinbad only responds with a glance at Dragul before averting his eyes look at the ground. When Sinbad speaks, it is directed to Baal.

“And if I say no?”

“Then the boy will die,” the Djinn proclaims. “And I shall continue to wait for the next candidate to come.

“Although…” Baals tone changes. His face looks curious and perplexed. “…I will wonder what you sought to accomplish… by bringing this boy here only to deem him unworthy.”

“Wait a minute!” Dragul can no longer stand being ignored. He may not understand everything, but he knows that his fate is being decided before him.

He grabs the front of Sinbad’s shirt and forces the boy to look at him. “Do you really think that I am so weak? That I am so unworthy to wield its power?”

“Then tell me, Drakon,” Sinbad asks, “what would you do if you obtained this power that can make you King?”

“That’s obvious,” Dragul replies without hesitation. “I’ll be taking it back to the Emperor.”

Sinbad pries Dragul’s hands from his shirt and shoves him away. “Stupid,” he snarls. “That is so stupid. I thought you finally understood, but you haven’t changed at all. You’re just going to let the empire keep using you!”

Dragul feels fury rise up in him once again. He takes a challenging step forward and says, “You may know some things, but that doesn’t give you the right to act like it is everything. I have my own reasons for wanting that power.

“I don’t know who or what you really are,” he admits, “but I cannot simply let it end here. For the sake of my country, for the sake of those who have died, and for those who are waiting for me back at the capital…” He stares at Sinbad’s eyes directly as he makes his stand. “…I simply refuse be killed on your whim!”

The words echo throughout the chamber. Sinbad stares. He looks like he has been physically hit. Good, Dragul thinks, that is exactly he wants. He feels his anger cool with the satisfaction.

Then Sinbad starts laughing.

Dragul does not know the reason for it, but he knows the laughter cannot be out of happiness. There is a hollow tone to the sound. When he finally stops, there are tears gathered at the corner of Sinbad’s eyes.

“Dammit,” he swears, rubbing them dry. Dragul thinks Sinbad’s face may be flushed.

He turns to Baal, who has been observing them the entire time.

“My answer is yes,” Sinbad says.

“Are you sure?” the Djinn asks.

Sinbad gives Dragul a small smile that does not reach his entire face. He replies to the Djinn, “Yes I’m sure. There are far worse candidates than him…”

Sinbad seems to come to a decision then. He straightens and looks at Baal as an equal despite the difference in their size.

“He fought hard to get here,” Sinbad continues. Dragul’s eyes widen when he realizes what’s happening. “And he does have his good moments when he is not acting like an arrogant bonehead. Maybe someone on the outside will knock some sense into him. But that is not going to happen if he dies here.”

“You are indeed young, Magi,” Baal says. “Choosing to believe in the potential future of someone you do not trust. But I hear the truth of your words and also the truth in his...”

Baal’s gaze falls on Dragul. “I approve of you as my king. Give me your name, my lord. I, too, shall bear witness to what your future might hold.”

“I am the fourth son of the noble military family of Dragul,” he declares with all the decorum and grandeur that he can muster. “Dragul nol Henrius, Govius Menudias Partenuvonomias Demid os Kartanon!”

Baal’s form dissolves into light before condensing into one bright ball. It shoots straight at Dragul, and he involuntarily covers his eyes. The light disappears, and Dragul is confused to see nothing has changed.

“It entered your earring,” Sinbad says.

Dragul is about to ask Sinbad what he means when the entire room begins to shake. The dungeon, Sinbad informs him, is collapsing now that it has been cleared. They have no time to talk and only a little time to get as much of the treasures that have appeared to the glowing seal which will take them out.

When Dragul finally opens his eyes, it is to the sight of roaring Parthevian soldiers and Sinbad nowhere to be found.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Technically a prequel to want I really want to write, which is Sinbad meeting David in this verse, but then it turned too good to just write a short piece on and this happened...
> 
> The cane Dragul broke belonged to Sinbad's father and was being used as his magic staff. Dragul doesn't realize what it was really for until he learns Sinbad is a magician.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Imuchakk

Any fear a starving Sinbad has of the giant man, who suddenly drops into his boat, quickly disappears after said man apologizes and shares his supplies. When the man’s equally giant sister shows up, the only worry Sinbad has left is that the two will accidently capsize his tiny boat.

Over the next few weeks of helping him kill a rampaging unicorn, and travelling with him to Imuchakk country in the north, Sinbad decides that he really likes Hinahoho. The man is kind and caring, and very, very honest. While shy and nervous, he is also stubborn and persevering.

Unfortunately, it is these qualities that Sinbad is eventually cursing. Hinahoho’s personality is the complete opposite of Drakon’s, but their deadly sense of honor is the same. Sinbad warned the Imuchakks how dangerous the dungeon is. Of course, Hinahoho has to go challenge it by himself in a misguided attempt to redeem his warrior's pride.

There are definitely worse candidates than Hinahoho. Sinbad finds he has no objections to giving him the power to become king. He may not be able to create waves the way Sinbad hopes his true King will, but he is humble and protective of those he cares about.

Hinahoho will guarantee the power will not be abused. With the state of the world and with more dungeons rising, it may be good that the Imuchakk have a power to protect themselves.

Case in point, Sinbad stares at the three creepy assassins, an equally creepy magician, and Drakon.

“Hey, you already have power from a dungeon!” Sinbad shouts. “This time I am definitely not giving it to you!”

“Some power!” Drakon yells right back. “It doesn’t even do anything! I can’t even use it as a regular weapon because it’s stuck in my earring!”

It probably isn’t a smart idea, but Sinbad is sure a fight is going to break out anyway.

He taunts, “Well it’s not my fault that you’re incompetent and can’t figure it out!”

They eventually escape the group by diving into the water.

\---

 _You are not worthy to be a king vessel_ , Valefor says.

Twice, Dragul has been rejected—three times, even, depending on how one wants to count it. Sinbad never originally wanted to give him Baal’s power. Baal only agreed because Sinbad had said yes. What can Dragul’s inability to use the Djinn’s power be other than that the Djinn did not want him?

What should have been a triumphant return was regarded by the palace as worse than if he simply had died. No amount of treasures he brought back could make up for his failures. He has a great power that he cannot use and allowed a legendary type of magician to escape Parthevia’s grasp. This mission is meant to be his final, and only, chance to redeem himself.

“I trust Hinahoho, here,” Sinbad says to Valefor. “He’ll definitely be able to overcome whatever challenge you create.”

The Imuchakk looks ready to burst into tears by that statement, and Dragul finds himself disgusted by the sight.

“You,” Sinbad says when he notices Dragul’s look. “You are definitely not participating.”

He scoffs, but he has no interest in starting another fight. Dragul moves to the edge of the room, out of the way. To his surprise, Sinbad joins him after the challenge starts.

“Can you really not use Baal’s power?” Sinbad questions.

“No,” Dragul replies shortly. He has no interesting in continuing that line of questioning.

 He asks, “Why don’t you just tell the Djinn to accept the Imuchakk? Isn’t he your king candidate?”

“He’s not,” Sinbad replies, and Dragul is caught off guard with how casually it is said. “Hinahoho decided by himself that he wanted to come here. I’m just making sure he doesn’t die. But part of the reason he’s down here is because I accidentally stole his warrior’s pride. He’ll never be happy if I just gave him the power when he still has a trial he can complete to prove himself.”

Dragul looks back out at the four candidates. They are all still madly dashing about, attempting to catch Valefor’s strange construct.

“So you didn’t raise the dungeon for him,” he mutters. Somehow, the thought is heartening, even if Sinbad’s obvious trust in the Imuchakk also makes something sting in Dragul’s chest.

“Raise the dungeon?” Sinbad tilts his head in interest. “What do you mean?” he asks.

Dragul saw no reason to keep it a secret.

“According to research done by our magicians, Magi are able to raise dungeons,” he says. “They then lead their chosen king candidate through its challenges to gain the power of the Djinn and the wealth residing inside. When a Djinn possesses an object, it is known as a metal vessel. The candidate then goes on amassing great influence in the world. It is for this reason that Magi are known as Sorcerers of Creation and Choosers of Kings.”

“Hmmm…”  Sinbad closes his eyes, looking deep in thought. “Wait, does that mean if I can raise them, I can lower the dungeons too?”

A cry of elation prevents Dragul from replying. The Imuchakk has actually done it. Sinbad runs off to congratulate the man. Something cold settles within Dragul when he sees the way Sinbad smiles.

Then the Sham Lash assassins start bleeding black.

\---

“Do something about them, Drakon!” Sinbad shouts as he dodges one of the monster’s arms. He chances a glance in Drakon’s direction and sees him raising his magical tool.

Sinbad moves immediately to defend the beast. Lightning crackles against his shield.

 “I didn’t mean kill them, idiot!” he yells when the attack dissipates and he has to dodge another swipe from the beast.

“Don’t you understand the situation at all?” Drakon yells back. “We’ll be killed at this rate! They’ve already become a monster!”

Sinbad growls in frustration. “Don’t be a moron! They’re your subordinates, aren’t they? What kind of leader are you if you’re just going to abandon them to save your own skin?”

His words seem to knock some sense into that stubborn head, though the next thing Drakon does is start sprouting a military speech. For one insane moment, it seems to work… and then a claw sends Drakon flying into a wall.

“Drakon!”

He is alive but barely. Sinbad hopes his ability with healing is enough. The creepy magician lady finally makes her appearance again, along with the disembodied voice of who is apparently Drakon’s older brother. What they say enrages Sinbad, but the longer they talk the more time Sinbad has with healing.

Finally, Sinbad has done all that he can. He immediately shoots lightning at the beast to get them to shut up.

“Drakon’s not a failure!” he declares hotly. “You’re nothing more than cowards hiding behind other people and making them do the dirty work for you! You have no right to be judging anyone!”

Hinahoho is more than eager to fight, and Valefor has provided him with the monster’s weakness. Sinbad acts as the distraction until Hinahoho is ready to attack. They take the monster down. The core of the beast is destroyed, and the three assassins are released as its body dissolves into black rukh. Sinbad cuts down the magician Falan, but there is little satisfaction in destroying a hollow vessel.

There is no celebration to be had at all. Black rukh begin amassing again with the smallest assassin as its core. Sinbad does not know what Falan means by Jafar being almost fallen when she speaks through the half-formed beast. He knows it cannot be good. His energy is already depleted between healing Drakon and fighting the first beast. Sinbad does not know if he’ll be able to fight the monster a second time.

An unexpected figure walks past him.

Despite his remaining injuries, there is only confidence in Drakon’s stance. There is no arrogance in his movements, only solid determination. He steps up to the form that is writhing and spilling black rukh. He doesn’t hesitate when he plunges his hand into Jafar’s corrupted body.

The earring on Drakon’s left lobe begins to glow. For the first time, Sinbad feels hope for something inexplicable rise in his chest.

\---

The Sham Lash assassins, who were waiting outside the dungeon, are forced to retreat, unwilling to deal with both the Imuchakk Hinahoho’s metal vessel and the nearby village’s assembled warriors.

Dragul is grateful for the reprieve. He had been dying and then was healed. He activated his metal vessel for the first time and saved the life of the child assassin. Between all that and the dungeon’s challenges beforehand, Dragul is bone weary from exhaustion.

His mind, however, does not stop turning. He is either declared dead or a traitor to the Empire. He has promised three assassin’s justice and a better life for what was done to them. He needs to save Princess Serendine from Barbarossa. The last one has always been his goal, but he never expected for everything else that has happened. One part of him feels he is still on solid ground, while the other feels like he's off kilter.

A hand on his shoulder stuns Dragul out of his swirling thoughts.

“You did good back there,” Sinbad says brightly. “I was actually impressed. You might actually have what it takes to be a king one day.”

Although the way he said it makes it sound like a joke, Dragul can tell that Sinbad is being sincere. The fact that Dragul now has Sinbad’s approval makes his face warm.

He tries to look away.

“Th…thanks…” he manages to say.

Sinbad insists on checking and then healing his remaining wounds. Dragul does his best to distract himself by watching the Imuchakk carry bags of treasure back to their village. Eventually though, he has to ask, “So, what are you going to do now?”

Sinbad is still concentrating on healing when he responds.

“Don’t know. I’ll probably stay here a while,” he says. “Then I’ll move on to the next country. There’s still a lot for me to do.”

Dragul wants to ask Sinbad to come with him to Parthevia. With a Magi in tow, and a useable metal vessel, Dragul will have more than enough leverage to do something about his brother. The request for Sinbad to come with him dies in his throat before he can voice it. Sinbad hates Parthevia and its royalty.

Just having a Magi present in the Imperial Capital alone can potentially stir up trouble. He does not want to risk fighting Sinbad as well. Sinbad may now believe he has the potential to be King, but there is one only person Dragul wishes to serve.

Saving Princess Serendine and defeating Barbarossa is something that Dragul has to do alone.

His eyes wander over to the three ex-Sham Lash assassins.

Well, maybe not completely alone.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: 4 arcs get crammed into one chapter
> 
> \---
> 
> Sinbad's magic is instinctive, basic, and elemental. But very powerful and kinda flashy. He only learned healing accidentally from helping one of the village kids with a scrape. He tried to get better at it when his mom got sick but alas disease is different from a physical wound...
> 
> Hinahoho took the lessons he learned from Sinbad while trying to defeat the rampaging unicorn to heart. He thought outside of simply chasing minifor and assessed his surroundings. He won by repositioning some of the boxes in the room, then maneuvered things until the assassins basically chased minifor down his trap and straight into his arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Reim, Parthevia, (Sasan, Artemyra), and Reim again

Rurumu is as terrifying as she is talented and awesome. After the initial scare from first meeting the woman, who is even bigger and more muscled than her fiancé, Sinbad has to sometimes wonder how Hinahoho ever managed to get someone like her wait for him for so long.

Sinbad even considered, at one point, for her to be his King Vessel but concluded that she was more like a mama bear. Rurumu is content to leave the outside world be and remain focused on tending to her home… unless those under her care are in danger. Then the claws come out. In that way, she is much like Hinahoho.

Rurumu is kind enough to tutor Sinbad when she learns that he cannot read. She does more than teach him script though, drilling him in everything from etiquette and culture, to geography and mathematics. There are times when Sinbad just wants to slack off or quit, but the threat of Rurumu’s infamous chops keep him from truly doing so. Whenever Sinbad does well on a lesson or test, she makes him delicious treats to eat.

Rururmu really knows how to motivate people.

As much as he enjoys his time in Imuchakk, Sinbad cannot stay there forever. Eventually he bids them good-bye with a promise to visit again in the future.

The next place Sinbad visits is Reim. For a country currently at war, Reim’s condition is nothing like Parthevia’s. Sinbad spends several days sightseeing in the trading capital Napolia, taking in the difference between it and the harbor town Contastia near his home village. Its citizens are not downtrodden or starving, and walk the streets without a care in the world. Its marketplace is filled with sellers and hawkers bearing goods from all across the land and even across the seas.

Sinbad has no particular goals for his arrival to Reim beyond seeing and learning about the country. If it is only for that, though, going to the empire’s capital would have made much more sense. Sinbad, however, has a feeling that something interesting will happen if he remains in Napolia instead.

He is proven right when he meets the merchant Harun, later revealed to be King Rashid of Balbdadd.

Sinbad becomes interested in Harun’s knowledge in trade, and the merchant becomes interested in Sinbad after he reveals his connections to the Imuchakk. The two end up striking a deal: Sinbad will provide Harun with an introduction to the Imuchakk, and Harun will tutor Sinbad in trade. Since there is no guarantee that the introduction will work, Harun gives Sinbad a challenge. If Sinbad can earn a hundred gold coins before his return, Harun will teach Sinbad regardless if the introduction succeeds.

When King Rashid returns from his trip, Sinbad proudly displays his hard earned gold. With some extra help, _The Dungeon Conqueror Chronicles_ becomes famous across Reim as both a performance show and a series of books.

Sinbad hopes that a copy of the books, especially the prequel, does not somehow find its way into Drakon’s hands. Sinbad has taken some liberties with the details. An author has to tailor the story to its audience after all…

\---

It is less than a day since their return to the Imperial Capital, and already they are forced to flee the city. The Emperor is dead. Barbarossa is responsible. And Princess Serendine is forced to run with them like a hunted vagabond.

The situation in Parthevia was worse than Dragul thought. They had arrived just in time for the royal wedding. The Capital hardly looked to be in celebration. People stuck behind closed doors. Soldiers guarded every corner of the streets.

Breaking into the palace was easy enough with three assassins. They found Princess Serendine in her chambers. The palace guards were somehow alerted to their presence. Dragul was forced to take the Princess and her handmaidens with them as they ran. Then Barbarossa and his generals intercepted them in the secret passage they were using for their escape.

With the exception of the Princess, Barbarossa planned to have them all killed. Serendine yelled at him angrily and refused to allow it. Barbarossa then changed his mind and decided that they all should die instead, creating a false story of traitors with the Princess and Emperor as their victims.

The assassins and the handmaidens handled themselves well enough. Then Barbarossa caught them all off guard when he unleashed his metal vessel. He could not have had it longer than Dragul had his, and yet he was able to have greater control and use more power.

Dragul used all of his remaining energy to collapse the tunnel. They barely made it out and escaped the city.

Now they are on a mad race through Parthevia’s mountainous backroads, desperate to reach the border with Reim. Night and day, they are chased by assassins, their path forcing them to also go through Sham Lash's territory. There is no time to rest, to eat, much less to just take a breath. They are too strung-up and alert even when they aren’t being attacked.

Dragul curses his weakness throughout the journey. If he had the same control of his metal vessel as Barbarossa did his, they would not be suffering from their ordeal right now. He knows his control of his power has improved with the continuous fighting, but he is unable to fully unleash it due to the constant hunger and exhaustion.

Things do not improve even when they reach the safety of Reim. They discover they cannot leave the country without papers due to the war. They are trapped within enemy lands, and their funds soon dry up. They are forced to take menial jobs. The only shelter they can afford is a hovel not even fit for an ass.

The Princess deals with everything the hardest. Since leaving the Imperial Capital, she has taken on an immense royal obligation. Each day they are stuck in Reim the strain of those burdens grow. Dragul feels more inadequate every time he tries to encourage her. He can only watch helplessly as she struggles not to cave under the pressure.

Then there is the ex-Sham Lash assassins. His promise to them is the farthest thing from fulfilled. They are all reaching their limits with the situation. It finally breaks when Seredine is forced to sell her hair for a few days of food.

Dragul makes a drastic decision and robs a caravan.

He discovers _The Dungeon Conqueror Chronicles_ among its cargo.

\---

During his travel to Sasan and Artemyra, Sinbad begins to put together a crazy idea. He wants to create Imuchakk’s federation on a larger scale, with countries instead of a small group a clans.

It is an insane plan to implement, much less with different peoples scattered across the world. But Sinbad sees in Sasan and Artemyra what he sees in Imuchukk – small, isolationist countries that simply want to protect their people. With dungeons rising everywhere, and powerful nations vying for the powers within, staying isolated for the long term is simply not possible.

It takes some convincing. Sasan is the easier of the two. Its Knight King agrees to the plan after Sinbad reveals himself as a Magi and offers to show the king how to properly use his metal vessel. Sinbad even gains a travelling companion when he leaves. He is happy to have Mystras come along on his journeys.

Artemyra is a bigger doozy. Sinbad may have gotten a little cocky with the success of Sasan. The Queen tosses them down a chasm to die.

It all works out in the end. That’s what counts.

The Seven Seas Alliance is what Sinbad decides to call it. Founded on the idea of respecting each nation’s borders, Sinbad will act as an intermediary and power checker between the allied countries. The countries will not invade nor allow themselves to be invaded, but an underlying idea behind the alliance is the sharing of thoughts and the opening of communications. Sinbad thinks it can be founded on trade.

Sinbad returns to Napolia before heading to Imuchakk. He checks his accounts and sees how his books are selling. He toys with the idea of writing more from his latest trips. The last thing Sinbad expects is to see Drakon with the princess of Parthevia in tow.

The princess, for her part, does not expect to see Sinbad either. At least she saves the yelling for after they get to his home. Serendine acts like Drakon from before completing Baal’s dungeon, blaming him for what has happened to her and Parthevia. Sinbad allows her to vent most of her anger. Then he shuts her down before she can start yelling again after he fully learns the situation.

Sinbad’s home is an overly luxurious place with more rooms than he actually needs. He bought it while riding on the high after his show’s successful performance. He offers them refuge and invites them to stay for long as they need. Anything else left to be discussed can be saved for the next day.

\---

Dragul decides he cannot wait any longer and finds Sinbad in the evening. He feels the need to explain Princess Serendine’s behavior by telling Sinbad about their situation after leaving the Capital. Dragul, himself, contributed to the strain of her burdens after all. He doesn’t want Sinbad to judge her based solely on what happened earlier. Sinbad listens attentively and shows sympathy for their trials.

“You guys have really been through a lot,” he says. “I meant what I said earlier. You can stay for as long as you need.”

Dragul is truly grateful for Sinbad’s kindness. “Thank you…” He bows, and he means it from the bottom of his heart.

“Woah…” Sinbad quickly tells Dragul to stand up. “You don’t have to be act like you’re a burden. I don’t mind, really.” Sinbad looks away, face slightly red. He scratches his cheek. “I can even get you set up with jobs later, if that’s what you want...”

Dragul smiles at the offer as he straightens. He looks around at the well-furnished office and comments, “You have really done well for yourself. Those books of yours must sell a lot.”

“Ah,” Sinbad says. His voice sounds strained. “Please don’t tell me you actually read them.”

“I did.” Dragul comments, “The prequel was quite interesting.

“I don’t blame you,” he says when Sinbad’s face blanches. “Given the way I acted then, I deserve far worse than how you portrayed me in your books.”

Sinbad doesn’t deny it. He says nothing. Dragul recalls the Sasan that was with Sinbad when they finally met.

He asks carefully, “The one you were with earlier—Mystras. He’s not your King Vessel, is he?”

Sinbad blinks at the question.

“Ah? Are you jealous?” A sly grin forms on his face. “This is the second time that you’ve asked me.”

Sinbad puts on an exasperated air and asks dramatically, “Can’t a Magi just have friends instead of only his King Vessel?”

Dragul’s face reddens at the suggestive tone.

“That’s not what I meant!” he protests.

Sinbad just laughs.

“Nah,” he finally says with only mild amusement. “I still haven’t found one if that’s what you're wondering. Mystras just wanted to go on adventures, but wasn’t allowed to until I stepped in. It’s fun having a travelling companion. We spent weeks at the bottom of a valley eating nothing but snakes.”

Sinbad sighs while Dragul is still processing that last sentence.

“I…” Sinbad turns to the window. There is something wistful in his expression as he looks outside. “…I’m still looking… Things just haven’t come together the way I really wanted.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Things start coming to a head
> 
> \---
> 
> Instead of a merchant, Sinbad becomes more known as an entertainer/author. He does invest though, and of course everything King Rashid teaches him eventually gets put to good use...
> 
> The ladies of Reim all want to take the "poor dear magician boy", who got chased out of his country and suffered through such ordeals, back to their homes and keep him away from the bad, bad Parthevian (aka Drakon). Their husbands are willing to let them as they have never met such a "brave young man" in their lives.
> 
> Sinbad may or may not occasionally play up the role for the sympathy and extra patronage.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Ria Venus and Heliohapt.
> 
> ...And good-bye Reim

Sinbad receives an invitation to attend a three-day fete held by Maader umm Mariadel on her island Ria Venus. The invitation also expresses the desire for Sinbad to put on a small performance at an exclusive party held on one of the nights.

Sinbad’s business senses tingle at the opportunity. Though her company is most well-known for its success in the slave trade, the Lady Maader has connections to a variety of merchants and investors. Sinbad has been postponing his visit to Imuchakk due to Drakon and his group’s unexpected arrival, but he has been feeling the tension rising in the group ever since some of them began taking up jobs.

Sinbad thinks he should give them time to sort it out alone. He asks Mystras if he wants to see how Reim really does their celebrations.

The answer Sinbad receives is a whooping yes.

\---

What is supposed to be a week-long trip, at most, stretches out to more than a month. Dragul receives no explanation for this beyond a note saying something came up. Then, one day, Sinbad returns with a gaggle of children in tow—more specifically, a gaggle of former _slave_ children in tow.

“What...” Dragul does not even know where to begin.

“Ah,” Sinbad says sheepishly, “it kind of just happened?”

What follows is a convoluted story of Sinbad taking an interest in a child gladiator, a merchant accusing the Lady Maader of fraud, Sinbad making a bet with Maader using himself as collateral, and – as if he wasn’t being daring enough – of Sinbad using the Lady Maader’s own tactics in a separate scheme against her.

In conclusion, the cheated merchants were able to pay back their debts, and Sinbad now owns a company and an island.

“The Priestess herself even promised to help,” Sinbad continues. Apparently, the most important figure in Reim has nothing better to do than act as witness to a bet. “Those who have a home will be returned, and those who remain will receive fair treatment and wages. These little ones, though, are too young to work, and they have nowhere to go. Do you think Serendine’s handmaidens will be willing to help?”

Sinbad begins pondering on the logistics of having so many children around while Dragul struggles to comprehend what he has been told.

He gets another surprise to the story later on, though it also makes some things make more sense.

The High Priestess of Reim is a Magi.

“I thought it was only a rumor that she has lived for over two hundred years. But if she is a Magi, I suppose that would be possible.”

“She currently doesn’t have a King Vessel, though,” Sinbad says. “Apparently, she hasn’t had one for over two hundred years.”

The balcony attached to Sinbad’s home gives them a picturesque view of the city. There is water dotted with sails on one side, and sprawling buildings and streets on the other.

“All of this,” Sinbad gestures, “is the result of the people’s own hard work. Reim’s prosperity for the last two hundred years was built without the use of metal vessels.

“And yet…” Rather than admiring the view, Sinbad looks down with a pensive look on his face. “Masrur is only seven, but they made him fight because he’s a Fanalis. Some of the kids were so brainwashed by Maader that they literally saw her as their own mother.

“I know that metal vessels can’t solve everything, but just having its power can do so much. It’s ridiculous to ignore its potential, especially now that dungeons are being raised all over the world.”

Dragul isn’t sure what Sinbad is trying to say. He’s caught off guard when the other suddenly looks up. Sinbad turns to him with a hint of desperation in his eyes.

He asks, “You agree with me, don’t you? Metal vessels are important. They’re too powerful to ignore. With it, things can be done that no one has been able to before.”

Sinbad watches Dragul carefully while waiting for his reply. Dragul swallows, unable to respond. His own experiences with his metal vessel has proven nothing but the opposite so far. He remembers his helplessness while they were on the run and were later stuck in Reim.

Then Dragul’s mind conjures Barbarossa and how his metal vessel changed the tide of the battle so quickly—Barbarossa, who committed treason against the royal family… and most likely sits on the throne of Parthevia right now.

Dragul thinks his failures are the result of his own incompetence.

“Yes,” he eventually replies.

\---

If asked for his favourite person, Sinbad would be hard pressed to answer. King Rashid was instrumental in bringing down the Lady Maader. Rurumu wastes no time in taking charge of the kids when she and Hinahoho pays him a visit.

Sinbad has been occupying himself with restructuring the Mariadel Company and organizing its assets. When things settle down, he focuses back on building his alliance. He consults with each country on the formation of merchant guilds and works with various companies on the building of trade networks.

Sinbad makes a few visits to Balbdadd for his job. On one trip, he offers King Rashid membership into the alliance and a metal vessel as well. He isn’t too surprised when the king declines. As a country of trade, it is better for Balbdadd to maintain its neutrality.

Beyond that, Sinbad sees the weight of rulership on the man’s shoulders. He can sense King Rashid’s reluctance to take on more responsibility when he says no.

Still, Sinbad is mildly disappointed. Rashid would have made a good king vessel. He wouldn’t be the King Vessel, but he would have been a good one nonetheless.

The guilds and trade networks eventually come together well enough that they do not need Sinbad’s constant attention. He decides it is time to explore another new place and thinks he should take Masrur to the Dark Continent.

Mystras is not very impressed when Sinbad decides to offer his assistance in solving Heliohapt’s succession crisis.

He can sort of understand with the way Mystras puts it: Go to a country ruled by beautiful women—get tossed down a chasm with only snakes to eat for two weeks. Go to an island to party for three days—get caught up in the schemes of an evil lady involved with the slave trade.

Still, Sinbad thinks Mystras is complaining too much. There’s not much of an adventure if there is no risk, after all.

Sinbad gets ready to lower the dungeon blocking the previous pharaoh’s tomb.

Serendine appears out of nowhere and runs through its gate.

\---

The Sasan, Dragul learns, has no interest in obtaining a metal vessel. He even gave up his right of rulership in order to freely travel. At any other time or place, Dragul would be disgusted at such knowledge. At the moment, however, it means Princess Serendine will have a better chance at obtaining a metal vessel.

Her only obstacle is convincing Sinbad. Dragul is reminded why he follows her beyond simple loyalty. Her arguments pull on both reason and emotion. She explains the value of royal blood and offers to end the war. She asks Sinbad to join her in ending their people’s suffering. Serendine is brilliant with the way she uses her words.

Sinbad allows Zepar to contract with the Princess, and hope ignites in Dragul that the two may finally work together.

That hope is dashed when news reaches them that Parthevia has signed a ceasefire with Reim. Sinbad leaves immediately to investigate, and Dragul realizes they have lost as soon as he returns.

Barbarossa has accomplished everything that Sinbad originally wanted. The war has ended, people are no longer starving, the government has been changed to a constitutional monarchy—no longer will the weak be oppressed. What Serendine can only offer in promises, Barbarossa has achieved in reality.

Barbarossa is the King Vessel Sinbad is looking for.

Things come to a head when Sinbad returns from Barbarossa’s inauguration as the first president of Parthevia. Sinbad announces the Empire’s joining of the Seven Seas Alliance and his preparations to move to Balbdad.

“You don’t have to come with me,” he says. “It’s probably safer for you guys to stay here.”

“Stop playing around!” Serendine shouts and slams her hands on the table. “I won’t allow it! You can’t cozy up to Barbarossa and still keep me around. I refuse to be a backup in case something goes wrong!”

The angrier Serendine becomes, the colder Sinbad’s expression becomes. One careless statement said in the heat of the moment, and Sinbad’s entire demeanor turns glacial.

“Why can’t you see!? You’re a Parthavian! You’re supposed to be loyal to Parthevia’s royal family!”

“I was wrong,” he says simply. “You’re just a Princess after all.”

The next day, Serendine secretly introduces Dragul to the magician Falan. She explains, though the woman is working for Barbarossa, Falan is in fact part of the royalist resistance. Serendine is going to return to Parthevia and meet the group. She wants Dragul to come with her.

And Dragul…

Dragul remembers his promise to the three Sham Lash assassins. Like Serendine, his promise has been partially fulfilled by another. They have settled in their new lives of taking care of the former slave children. Dragul cannot begrudge them of the chance to nurture instead of kill. He has failed in fulfilling his promise. Could he stand to go through with breaking it as well?

“Stay with Sinbad,” Serendine suddenly says.

Dragul’s head snaps up. He must have hesitated for too long.

Serendine smiles sadly as she continues, “I’m sorry I hadn’t realized it for so long. While supporting me, you’ve been blaming yourself, haven’t you? The entire time since we escaped the capital, you have been cursing yourself for being weak – that you've been some sort of failure with helping me.”

Dragul does not know what to say. Serendine places a hand to her heart.

“You saved my life,” she states. “That alone makes you more than praiseworthy. I most likely would not have survived long if the wedding had happened. You helped me keep going while we were one the run. You brought me to Sinbad where I eventually got a metal vessel. You even helped me train in using its powers—

“But I have done nothing since that day to deserve your loyalty. And yesterday, I lost all chances of gaining Sinbad as an ally.

“This is something I have to do alone,” Serendine declares. “Stay here… If not for Sinbad, then do it for me. I do not trust Barbarossa’s intentions with him. The next time we meet, I’ll make sure I will be more than worthy to be your Queen.”

Faced with such a proclamation, Dragul can do nothing but bow and agree.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: ...Parthevia.
> 
> \---
> 
> Poor Mystras, all he wants is to see the world, yet he has to suffer through Sinbad's antics. He's the real MVP of this story.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Balbdadd...
> 
> And good-bye an island that would have been a symbol

Serendine and her handmaidens leave with only a note for good-bye. Sinbad continues getting ready for the move to Balbdadd.

He is keeping the home in Napolia and has hired the ex-assassin’s to take care of the kids. They have grown to love the children, and it is probably safer for the three to stay in Reim anyway.

Sinbad is surprised that Drakon remained behind and has decided to come with him to Balbdadd. Sinbad is glad for it anyway. Mystras is going to be staying with the Imuchakk. He has been hanging around Hinahoho’s younger sister lately, and Sinbad wishes him all the luck with his love life.

Drakon has really grown on Sinbad. He was a big help in restructuring the Mariadel Company and figuring out the logistics of changes to be made. Drakon the Company Manager, Sinbad thinks with amusement. It is weird, but oddly suiting. Sinbad doesn’t think Drakon will ever be King, but Drakon is a good friend and a good leader in his own right.

The house in Balbdadd is smaller than the one in Reim, but it still has more rooms than four people actually needs. It also has an open outdoor space, which Sinbad thinks Masrur and Sharrkan will like for training.

Once everything is settled, Sinbad prepares to leave for Parthevia again. What he does not expect is for Barbarossa to come and personally escort him back. He takes in the house and the kids… and then his eyes finally land on Drakon.

Barbarossa’s lips curl at the sight. “This is an interestingly _quaint_ home you have.”

Sinbad proceeds to do some very fast talking.

He is still caught off guard when Barbarossa offers to get Drakon a pardon.

Like with the other alliance members, Sinbad sets about getting Parthevia into trade. A large part of his energy is focused on reviving an island which was an important trading stop before the war with Reim. Its revival will be a symbol of Parthevia’s restoring economy and the country’s new stance as it steps into the world once again.

Sinbad throws as much energy as he can into the project. People from all over the country come to contribute to the reconstruction. Sinbad is happy to see Auntie and some of the other villagers helping as well. He hopes he can give all of them a better life with this new island.

Barbarossa compliments Sinbad on his efforts and ability to rouse the people into action. Sinbad finds the flattery is actually getting to him.

He deflects and says none of this would have happened without Barbarossa.

\---

Sinbad has only good things to say about Barbarossa. Helping Parthevia is making him happier than Dragul has ever seen him. Dragul knows this situation is nothing like Serendine’s marriage, but he cannot help but feel Barbarossa is only using Sinbad to gain power.

Barbarossa seems to read Dragul’s mind. They find a moment to talk privately. Barbarossa assures him that he has only the utmost respect for Sinbad – that he sees Sinbad as more than just a Magi or a stepping stone for some other plan.

He is blunt, though, in stating his distaste with the royal family. Dragul’s vision whites out, and he thinks it’s from anger.

“I know this will be a point that we will never agree on,” Barbarossa continues, “but I hope we can put it aside enough for the sake of Parthevia’s citizens. And if not for them, then at least for our friend…”

A call from Sinbad snaps Dragul back to his senses. He shakes the strange feeling off and focuses on the new conversation at hand…

The day of the official opening ceremony arrives. The main administration building is decorated like it’s the royal palace. His Majesty is present so Dragul finds it appropriate. It is the first time Dragul has seen Serendine’s younger brother in years. King Ceylan stands between Sinbad and Barbarossa to the cheering of the crowds below.

Dragul’s vision blurs, and the last thing he remembers is Sharrkan calling his name.

When he comes back to consciousness, the first thing Dragul sees is Sinbad’s worried face. The second thing he sees is Serendine and her brother.

Serendine has declared Barbarossa an usurper and used Dragul to attack him in full djinn equip. Her people started a riot and attacked the guards. Barbarossa escaped, and now the island is being used as the royalist’s base.

Zepar has a special ability. Serendine is sorry for the circumstance, but she is unapologetic with her use of it. Masrur and Sharrkan are being held under her metal vessel’s control. They are used as hostages to prevent Sinbad from going to Barbarossa. Sinbad is locked into a chamber with the two kids acting as his guards.

Dragul does not know what to feel about the situation. He focuses instead on the things to come. One of Serendine’s men informs them that the army is already on the move. They can break the bridges connecting the mainland to the island and buy themselves some time, but the only way for them to truly win is to find and defeat Barbarossa.

Falan planted a magic tool on Barbarossa. It can be used to track his location. Dragul and Serendine immediately leave with the magician. They are lured into a trap—the tracker was discovered. Dragul barely manages to avoid his metal vessel from being destroyed by the ability of Barbarossa’s own.

Serendine is not as lucky, and Falan disappears.

Serendine tells Dragul to take care of Barbarossa. Dragul wants to protest, but Barbarossa attacks. Dragul has no choice but to take to the sky and is forced to leave Serendine with the other general.

\---

Zepar’s control on Masrur and Sharrkan suddenly breaks. Sinbad is quick to check that they are alright. The three break out to find their weapons. Then they run outside to take in the situation.

Sinbad is horrified by the sight he sees. Thick dark smoke blend in with the black rukh flapping in the sky. There is nothing but utter destruction and slaughter. They fight both Parthevian soldiers and Sham Lash assassins.

The three of them try to save as many citizens as they can. They only succeed with a handful, and they kill more than they save. Sinbad’s heart twist at the sight of Masrur and Sharrkan, forced to fight for their lives and be covered in blood.

They reach the port to find what’s left of the rebellion defending the city’s remaining citizens as they evacuate on boats. The three of them are quick to help finish off the attackers, and they rush the citizens they rescued onto the final boat.

When it is only the three of them left on the docks, Sinbad immediately knocks Masrur out. He tells Sharrkan to find Jafar and the other ex-assassin’s in Napolia. Then he tosses the two into the arms of a pair of unsuspecting sailors.

Sinbad orders for the captain to set sail without him.

There is a blockade being formed by the navy in the distance. He calls on all the rukh that he can. It is difficult with the black rukh in the way and the sheer magnitude of what he is trying to attempt. Walls of ice form and part the naval ships, creating a path for the fleeing boats. Sinbad pushes wind into their sails and continues doing so until they have passed into safe waters.

He collapses to the ground from the sheer exertion and breaths deeply as he tries to gather his breath. Once his breathing has calmed, Sinbad slowly gets up and looks back towards the ruined city.

Neither Masrur nor Sharrkan would have ever agreed to leave him behind. Sinbad does not feel sorry for the trick he pulled. It is too dangerous for them to stay, but Sinbad feels there is something here that he still needs to see. This is the path that Sinbad chose, after all. Now he needs to witness it to its end, whatever it may be.

Barbarossa, Drakon, and Serendine are still missing.

The black rukh begin gathering into a large mass, and a dark hole opens up in the sky.

…

“Serendine?”

…

…

(“ _Hello… my_ dear… _Singularity…_ ”)

\---

Dragul wakes up and only has the energy to be mildly surprised. He looks to the side and sees the charred remains of his brother on another pile of rubble.

The last words Barbarossa said to him were nothing but taunts and insults. Barbarossa used every dirty trick he could to give himself an advantage. For the most part Dragul did not allow the words to affect him. He had been distracted enough with Serendine and what was going on back at the island. Barbarossa was strong even while being injured. It took Dragul a suicidal attack in order to finally bring him down.

Dragul finds he crashed into the administration building, just outside of His Majesty’s room. The protection on its door is still intact, and so he goes to find Sinbad instead. Dragul discovers the chamber is empty. Its door is broken from the inside.

Outside, the city is ominously quiet, lit by the fires of still burning buildings. He eventually finds Sinbad kneeling in front of a pile of ash, Serendine’s broken sword held in one hand.

“Sinbad…” Dragul says.

“This is all that is left of Serendine.” Sinbad looks to the ash. He slowly stands up and places the broken sword into Dragul’s hands. “She told me she wanted you to have this. And… I have no objections to it.”

Dragul’s hand tighten around the handle. “Why…?”

“After I talked to her, part of Serendine’s rukh went into you. You’re magoi is really low. You probably would not have survived without her. And now, Zepar’s power is yours to use too.

“Serendine was truly sorry for what she did to you. She said she understood if you hate her now. She was willing to do anything, even sacrifice her own life, to take down Barbarossa. She truly believed what she was doing was ultimately right.”

Dragul feels numb, but his body is beginning to tremble.

“She did have one favor to ask though,” Sinbad continues. “Her brother is all alone now. There is no one to protect him and Parthevia. If you would be willing, she wanted you to do what she could not.”

“ _How_ …” Dragul manages to choke out, “How could she ask this of me?”

None of this would have happened if Dragul was strong enough—if he finished Barbarossa off back in the Capital—if his heart did not waver when Serendine decided to leave with Falan.

How could Serendine trust Dragul with something as important as this?

A hand on his shoulder snaps Dragul out of his thought. There is a small smile on Sinbad’s face and sadness in his eyes. “You are a good guy, Dragul. Loyal to a fault sometimes, but definitely a good guy. You’ll do fine. Parthevia can do much worse than you.”

Sinbad gives Dragul another pat and then walks off. Dragul is too stunned to ask Sinbad where he is going.

It is the last time Dragul will see Sinbad in years.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: a look at some alternate and other points of view
> 
> \---
> 
> Well... at least all of Sinbad's companions that died in canon lived in this, right?


	6. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello Sinbad, Barbarossa, and Serendine

**_Sinbad._ **

Sinbad leaves as soon are they’re out of Baal’s dungeon. At least he managed to grab a bag full of treasure. It will be enough to buy back the harbour and some boats for the fishermen. The knowledge lessens a little bit of the sting of his loss.

Sinbad arrives back home only to be in time for his mother’s last moments. She tells him how proud she is even though Sinbad has not accomplished anything. He failed in preventing Parthevia from getting Baal’s power. He’ll likely be branded a criminal and soon wouldn’t be able to remain in the village. Even the small fortune he took will not last long. The empire will eventually come back and take more from the people.

Sinbad stays only long enough to attend his mother’s funeral. He makes a silent promise to her that he will one day succeed.

Two years pass and Sinbad still hasn’t found his King Vessel. The Seven Seas Alliance is the only path that he can see. He feels like he’s settling. All the Alliance does is preserve the status quo. There are so many distortions in the world beyond simply war. Maader and the Mariadel Company is a stark reminder of that fact.

Sinbad’s meeting with Scheherazade only makes him more conflicted. His talk with Dragul helps, and he ultimately renews his vow. He will not settle and give up like the Priestess did long ago.

Sinbad hates how he has to depend on a King Vessel to change the world, while he simultaneously longs for one even more.

Then, Sinbad meets Barbarossa. He is everything Sinbad is looking for in a King. Charismatic, visionary, and already a metal vessel user, Barbarossa has accomplished everything Sinbad originally wished for in Parthevia.

Barbarossa knows he is what Sinbad is looking for as well. He is blunt in stating it but does not brag about his qualities or achievements. Instead, he shows it, and they have long talks about his philosophies and ideals. By the end of the visit, Sinbad finds himself genuinely enjoying the man’s company.

And yet…

Sinbad feels uneasy. He remembers what happened in Valefor’s dungeon. Barbarossa assures him he was only doing his duty. None of it matters now that he is no longer part of the old regime.

Sinbad still stalls in making his decision. He works out a problem with Barbarossa’s nationalist propaganda. It makes him a leader for only a single group of people. What Sinbad needs is a King Vessel for all the peoples of the world.

He talks Barbarossa into proving himself by having Parthevia join the Seven Seas Alliance. Barbarossa agrees and promises to do so after he wins the next election.

Barbarossa’s party obtains the most votes by a land slide.

Sinbad hopes he is right and he has not made a mistake.

\---

**_Barbarossa._ **

Magician or Magi, it does not matter to the Emperor. Sinbad is a traitor and an insult to his rule. Barbarossa does not give him much thought beyond arranging for his and Junior’s death. Then the Sham Lash fail and another dungeon is conquered.

The Emperor, as expected, is incised. He orders for everything to be discovered about the boy. Barbarossa is charged to investigate. He finds Sinbad’s entire home village and nearby town influenced by unpatriotic ideals. Under normal circumstances, Barbarossa would charge them with treason.

Another idea forms in his mind, and he considers the potential. This country will be done for the longer it is under the Emperor’s rule.

Barbarossa decides it is time to be more proactive in gaining power.

He kills the Emperor and stages a coup d’état. He reforms the government and signs a ceasefire with Reim. He feeds the people and they adore him as if he is one of their own. He tailors himself to be exactly what Sinbad wants.

Everything Barbarossa does is done with complete sincerity. The boy is idealistic, but he is also clever and sharp.

Barbarossa follows Sinbad’s activities outside of Reim closely. He finds that he wants Sinbad at his side even more over time.

The feeling is only strengthened when they properly meet. Sinbad more than lives up to his reputation from the reports. Barbarossa allows himself to be talked into having Parthevia join the Seven Seas Alliance after his election.

Junior’s presence is an unexpected variable, but Barbarossa is confident he can be dealt with at a later point in time.

Barbarossa is well aware of his superiority, but he does enjoy the attention and admiration people give him. He has no care for morals or a higher purpose, but that is no reason to settle for an empire.

What greater proof is there that he is above everyone else? He will get the Magi. He will have Sinbad by his side. Then, he will gladly take his place on the throne at the very top of the world.

\---

**_Serendine._ **

Serendine was sincere when she told Dragul to stay. She did not even know she had used Zepar’s ability on him. Serendine does not learn she can control people until months after she left. When she does though… she is not soft-hearted enough to be blind to its uses.

The first time she activates the ability, it is only to see how Dragul and Sinbad are doing. Most of the time, they have nothing of relevance to her activities in their talks. Of the times they do, she already knows or knows far more.

Serendine has been amassing a sizable force since leaving with Falan, but it is still not enough to take Barbarossa down. He is too powerful, too well guarded, and too well loved. It enrages her how he has manipulated the people into seeing him.

Serendine investigates all of Barbarossa’s activities, but he has eliminated anything that can be used against him. For all intents and purposes, Barbarossa is a changed man. Serendine knows that cannot be true. If nothing else, she cannot forgive him for murdering her father, and for attempting to do the same to her and Dragul.

Then, Serendine learns that Dragul is allowed to return to Parthevia. Rage and disgust courses through her body. After declaring him a failure and throwing him away, Barbarossa is now trying to use Dragul to win over Sinbad.

The information does provide her the opportunity that she needs. Serendine wonders if she has what it takes to go through with the idea.

She was known as the infamous Spider Princess when her father was alive. It was a name that struck both fear and awe in her enemies and in her own soldiers alike. She wore the title with pride. She was willing to do anything for the sake of the Empire. The appellation is even more fitting now since she sacrificed her body to one of Falan’s experiments.

Too much has happened for her to be able to stop. For the sake of her country’s future, she has to press on. For the sake of her father, of her brother, of Dragul, and of all the people of Parthevia, she will take down Barbarossa and have him killed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: a vow is made
> 
> \---
> 
> In a slightly better world Barbarossa and Sinbad could have actually brought world peace together... at least until Barbarossa realizes that he is too beholden to Sinbad and decides to back stab him
> 
> I wasn't sure if Serendine would live when I first thought of this au, but I kinda' wanted her to if only that would allow Drakon to ask to leave her service and Parthevia, and go travelling with Sinbad in the end (AKA the Slash Route). But alas that did not happen...


	7. Forward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello to book ends.

Sinbad is a funny man, Yamraiha thinks. He claims to be a magician, but she has not seen him do any magic. The rukh seem to love him, but he does not know the basics of magical theory.

He claims to be training to regain his abilities, but all she has seen is him doing weirdly strange things. He ties himself to a tree and hangs there for hours. He buries himself in the dirt and falls asleep.

He is never short on praises when Yamraiha teaches him though. They make her blush and feel happy every time. He is sharp and understands quickly whatever concept she explains. Eventually, she feels only fond exasperation for his antics and his training.

Then she learns why Sinbad does not perform magic—or rather, why he is unable to. She immediately sets about creating a formula that will help. She feels unimaginably relived and elated when she succeeds.

Sinbad puts on a show with his magic when he recovers. Yamraiha learns that he is more than just a magician.

\---

Dragul eventually becomes the primary guardian of Emperor Ceylan. He had all the contacts and power that could help and protect the country after Barbarossa’s death had left it in disarray. There were some protests to him standing by the Emperor’s side that he had to finesse or muscle through. For the most part, he received little opposition.

Barbarossa’s name was dragged into the mud. The previous Emperor and Princess Serendine were declared victims of his schemes. The people of the island were sacrifices in his endeavor to maintain power when the Princess came back to claim what was rightfully hers.

Dragul redeemed his family name and proved his loyalty to the royal family with the slaying of his brother.

Once the story has been straightened out, Barbarossa’s reign and massacre is buried in the dark. No one is to remember what happened or bring it to the forefront of the public’s mind. Dragul is stony when he hears the decision. Parthevia’s government returns to being an absolute monarchy.

A year and a half pass before Dragul hears word about Sinbad. His has been spotted in Balbdadd talking to various traders and is last seen boarding a ship to Imuchakk. He must be going to renew the Seven Seas Alliance. Dragul’s breath hitch for a reason he cannot define.

It is months later before they finally meet, though Dragul is standing by the Emperor who is sitting on his throne. Sinbad is kneeling at the foot of the dais. He has come to discuss Parthevia’s membership in the Seven Seas Alliance. Ceylon asks him to stay at the palace for a few days.

Sinbad’s visit coincides with the anniversary of the massacre, unobserved and unremembered except by those few who survived it. He meets with them the next day at a small memorial hidden in a secluded part of the palace gardens. Dragul finally learns the full story of what happened to Princess Serendine.

Sinbad requests to speak to Dragul alone. The two are left with only each other’s company in the garden. Sinbad asks to see Serendine’s metal vessel. Dragul hands it over. It has not left his side in the two years since he received it.

There is a complicated look on Sinbad’s face before he instructs Dragul on how he can transfer the Djinn’s power into another metal object. When he finishes, Sinbad holds the sword out for Dragul to take. Dragul grabs Sinbad’s hand with both his own without thinking.

Sinbad looks stunned at the action, and Dragul realizes this is the first time he has touched Sinbad so forwardly. Sinbad was always the one to initiate casual contact between them, usually in the form of encouragements or approvals.

So much has happened since they were fourteen. They have gone through many things, both together and alone. From the disastrous first meeting to the mixed feelings of the second. From running and hiding to finding safety and respite. While staying with Sinbad, his feelings of helpless turned into feelings of satisfaction with honest work done. His sense of failure turned into a sense of accomplishment with helping to restructure a company so it will no longer profit from blood.

Sinbad has done much for Dragul, but he never truly understood the gravity of it until now. It all began that day in Baal’s dungeon. Sinbad chose to allow the power to make King fall into a Parthevian soldier’s hands—instead of allowing that soldier, who got his own men killed, to die in that place and wait for its true candidate to come.

Dragul cannot help but consider that everything might have been better if Sinbad had not spared him.  Sometimes, he thinks it would be better yet if Sinbad was somehow the one to claim the metal vessel instead.

Sinbad, who only wants peace and prosperity for the people. Sinbad, who accomplished so much with only his wits, forming the Seven Seas Alliance and establishing new trades. Sinbad, who wagered his own freedom for a child gladiator and a group of strangers. Sinbad, who threw his all into reviving Parthevia’s economy, and whose ground work and plans Dragul used for the Empire to weather through the aftermath of Barbarossa’s death.

All of this, Dragul speaks out loud. At some point he has fallen to his knees. It is not quite a bow. It may be closer to a prayer. He thinks he is looking for absolution.

“I know I will never be the king that you need to bring change about the world…” Dragul swallows as he forces his mouth to form the right words. “…But I will do whatever I can to be of service to you… until the day that you do.”

Dragul waits apprehensively for Sinbad’s response.  A hand is placed on top of his, and he immediately looks up. For the first time, Dragul notices that Sinbad has not aged a day in two years.

The smile Sinbad gives him is the warmest he has ever seen.

“Thank you.”

Dragul thinks he has received benediction instead.

 ---

**_Rewind._ **

Sinbad visits King Rashid and tells him of his experience in Parthevia.

What Sinbad says he’s learned from the ordeal is true. It is simply not the only truth.

He was the one that tried to go on a different path. He’d chosen Barbarossa and thought he could bring him under control. He was the one that created a knot in the flow…

“People go to war to protect what is important to them.”

What happened in Parthevia was his responsibility.

 “…The Seven Seas Alliance is now more relevant than ever.”

Sinbad thinks he is settling.

…

…

(“ _Oh…? What an interesting thought…_ ”)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap! Thank you for reading!
> 
> \---
> 
> I don't really have much for a sequel since most of my head canons got used in this one already. It is safe to say if there is a sequel it will be emotionally damaging but situationally better than in canon... okay, maybe it'll be situationally worse for a bit, but the emotional damage will also be healed!
> 
> The entire time I was writing Dragul's part I was thinking "no, no, Dragul, stop feeding Sinbad's ego. The world will be better off if he just settles instead," and "dammit, Dragul, you're doing the same thing you did with Serendine. Stop making the same mistake again!"
> 
> And David... ugh... boy, am I glad I don't have to get into this guy's head any time soon. He'd probably enjoy messing with Sinbad's mind way too much.


	8. Bonus Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two years after Dragul's vow to Sinbad...

_**With Yunan.** _

“You!” Sinbad points accusingly as soon as he sees the man. “I knew it was you! Just what gives you the idea that you can summon a dungeon on someone else’s island?!”

“Hello, Sinbad,” Yunan greets calmly, looking amused. “I’m glad to see you too.”

“Just answer the damn question, Yunan!”

Yunan sighs, then says, “I should be asking you the same thing. After all, I spent so much time raising them too… Just what gives you the right to lower my dungeons?”

“You know exactly why,” Sinbad says. “Just what are you thinking by raising them? As if there isn’t enough problems in the world already!”

Yunan raises a brow. “And what if I told you the reason I raised them is exactly for what you speak of?”

Sinbad pauses.

“…What do you mean?” he asks.

“There is an organization…” Yunan explains, “It has been on the move in the recent decades. Their goal is to stir distortions in the world and bring disaster upon us. You have encountered one of their agents already… and experienced firsthand what they are capable of back in Parthevia.”

“Falan…” The name is spoken as a puzzle piece finally clicks into place.

“Yes,” Yunan says, tilting his head in thought, “I believe that was her name.”

“And this organization?” Sinbad quickly demands, “What’s it called? Why are they doing such things? And if you knew—” Sinbad’s eyes narrow. “—why didn’t you do anything?”

“They were called Al Thamen in the past,” Yunan answers.

“And why?” He shrugs. “I honestly don’t know. I have been around for a long time now, but even I do not know all the secrets of the world.

“And as for doing something… I have.” Yunan states, “The metal vessels will be necessary for stopping Al Thamen’s plans.”

“You know that’s not what I mean.” Sinbad glares.

Yunan returns the look with a simple stare. “Would you have believed me?” he asks. “What would that have truly accomplished? Serendine already made her decision. And you made your own. Nothing I could have done would have changed anything.”

“Is that truly what you believe?" Sinbad asks back. "…Maybe it wouldn’t have changed anything,” he admits. “But the fact that you knew something so vital and kept it from us is still true. And it doesn’t change the fact that you’ve been raising dungeons indiscriminately. How many thousands of people have died because of your carelessness?”

“All I did was give everyone a fair chance at the power inside,” Yunan says. “I was not the one to force people to step into the dungeon.”

“That’s just an excuse!” Sinbad shouts. “What’s so fair when the metal vessels still end up with rulers and military leaders anyway?”

“Then what about you?” Yunan suddenly asks. “Your actions lately do not match what you seem to want to preach. Didn’t you also raise a dungeon for the Imuchakk’s National Chief? Just what are you planning, Sinbad?”

Sinbad crosses his arms and looks to the side. “I’m not planning anything,” he says. “All I’m doing is cleaning up the mess that _you_ made.”

“I see…” Yunan’s face darkens for a moment.

Then the elder Magi shrugs and pokes Sinbad in the forehead. “You really do take a lot of stress onto yourself.” He teases, “You better be careful or you’ll get wrinkles and white hair in your young age.”

Sinbad jerks away from Yunan’s hand and glares. “I don’t what to hear that from you!”

Yunan laughs and jumps onto his staff.

“As informative as it has been talking with you, Sinbad…” Yunan levitates up into the sky. “…I do have other prior engagements to attend.”

“What—” Sinbad’s hand grabs air when he reaches for his side.

Yunan waves Sinbad’s sword from his seat in the sky. “Sorry,” he says, not at all apologetically. “I really have to go. I’ll drop your sword off to one of your friends on my way off.”

“Come back here!” Sinbad’s balks. His voice follows Yunan as he takes off.

“ _IT’S A HALF DAY’S TREK FROM HERE TO GET BACK TO THE SHORE!!!”_

**_\---_ **

_**And then—** _

_**\---** _

**_Seven years later..._ **

Sinbad thinks he should stop drinking. Or at least, he should stop drinking like he's a man twice his actual size. He shifts, and suddenly he is tilting into empty air. Sinbad panics and pinwheels his arms. Then he immediately latches his limbs around the tree branch he was sitting on.

Sinbad sighs in relief.

Slowly, he sits up and huffs. Great. So he decided to climb a tree while he was drunk. Sinbad supposes the view is pretty enough. Through the leaves, he can see the edge of Balbdadd giving away to the ocean. It isn’t a bad sight fall asleep to. Being near the road, sleeping up here would also keep him from being bothered—

Sinbad looks down and sees three men rummaging through his things.

“Ah… hello?”

The three men stop. They look up. Sinbad stares back down.

The trio of bandits immediately dash off with his things.

“Wait! Get back here!” Sinbad immediately shouts. He forgets his position, and he suddenly loses his balance.

Sinbad does not think the fall will be helping his headache.

…

The rukh flutter nosily.

Sinbad stirs. His vision is spotty.

“…Help… me—”

There is a pair of high-pitched shrieks.

And then—

“Mor! Get back!”

_“—Aladdin!”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming Soon: _So What_
> 
> In which Aladdin bumps into an interesting Magi on his way to Balbdadd.
> 
> \---
> 
> Yup. It's finally in the works. The above were just some pieces that I couldn't manage to fit into the main fic.
> 
> Admittedly, coming soon might mean 6 months from now, ahaha... But hey, at least there is hope now, right?


End file.
